Basketball Love
by Xsaku-uchihaX
Summary: Sakura haruno is sent to tokyo to study, but in reality she's trying to get into Konoha all boy school, for it's basketball team.To keep her identity a secret she is has to take extra percaution, but what if her roommate found out. sakusasu. hana kimi ish
1. Chapter 1

Hey I got this idea from hana kimi, I thought it'll be a good idea so on with the story enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I'm a student in grade eight so use those brain of yours and common sense that I do not own Naruto.

Chapter one

Hi, my name's Sakura Haruno, I live with three of my best friends Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. My parents are overseas doing some business crap, and they sent me here to study, but what they don't know is that I'm going to an all boy school. Why? Because Konoha private all boy school has the world's best basketball team, and I LOVE basketball. You all must be thinking I'm a girl and I'm planning on going to an all boy is impossible, that's why I have my three best friends to help me do a make over.

"FOREHEAD, STOP FIDGETING" shouted Ino as she sprayed black dye into sakura's rose colored hair.

"But, it tickles" chuckled Sakura as she fidgeted more.

"DO YOU WANT DYE IN YOUR EYES?!" screamed Ino once again. Sakura immediately stopped fidgeting, when Ino threatens someone it wise to take her seriously or else the consequences are severe.

$With Tenten and Hinata$

"Hm… which one do you think we should get the dark blue or black" asked Tenten while holding up two pairs of boy sweatpants. She and Hinata are currently on a 'mission' to buy boy clothe for their friend.

"Black, it'll match her new hair color… but blue will also look good on her…" Hinata trailed off while tapping her fore finger on her chin.

Tenten sighed and decided to buy both pair of sweat pants, she and Hinata walked to the counter to pay for their purchases. The cashier looked at the mountain of clothes each girl held.

"Uh… did you find everything you needed urm… ladies" asked the cashier while sweat dropping.

Tenten glared at the poor boy, "hurry up, we don't have all day, our friend will wanting her clothes soon" she snapped at the boy. The boy gulps and begins checking all the clothes.

"That will be $150.00."

Tenten flashed out her nightmare before Christmas wallet, and swiped her Platinum Visa card and handed it to the boy, he hastily taped the numbers into the computer, before handing it back to her.

"Would you like purchases in a bag?" questioned the boy

Tenten looked at him as if he grown another head before screaming "ARE YOU BLIND OF COURSE WE NEED A BAG LOOK AT THE MOUNTIAN OF CLOTHES WE BROUGHT!"

The frightened boy looked as if he were about to piss his pants, not wanting to anger the girl infront of him anymore he quickly shoved the clothes into bags. Tenten grabbed to bags harshly from him before stomping out of the shop. Hinata looked at the pissed off friend and the pale cashier.

"Sorry about my friend's behavior, she tends to get very moody when shopping" apologized hinata before hurrying after Tenten.

$ With Ino and Sakura$

"Alright, all done" said Ino with her hands on her hips admiring her work of art.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror "Whoa, is that even me" she gasped while touching her raven hair. Ino looked proud of her work.

"You know Sakura if you were a guy I would definitely date" sighed Ino with dreamy eyes. Sakura looked at Ino while sweat dropping.

"Was that suppose to be a compliment or insult?"

"It's up to you whether you want to take that as a compliment or insult." Stated Ino

The door was suddenly slammed open, a furious Tenten and a nervous Hinata walked into the room.

"INO NEXT TIME DO- oh who's the hottie" asked Tenten as her anger toward the blond evaporated, as she looked at Sakura with bedroom eyes. Sakura twitched.

"TENTEN DO LOOK AT ME THAT WAY" hollered Sakura

Tenten blinked "Sakura?"

"OF COURSE" screamed Sakura

"… OMG I'm so sorry Sakura I thought you were a guy, I didn't know you were, I-I-I blame it on Ino" apologized Tenten

" EH, ME WHY" shrilled Ino

"You made Sakura look to much like a guy" replied Tenten

"Um… that's the point Tenten-chan we're trying to make Sakura look like a guy." Said Hinata, while twiddling her thumbs.

"Uh… he, he, he" chuckled Tenten nervously while rubbing the back of her neck.

Sakura sighed and walked toward the mahogany table in the middle of the dinning room; she pulled out the hand crafted chair and plopped down on it. She made a grab for the enrollment paper; she skimmed through it, to her surprise it was already filled out.

"Who filled it in for me?" asked Sakura as she looked at her three best friends

"Me." Stated Ino

"Thanks, you save me from an aching hand" smiled Sakura cheekily.

"No prob, and your boy name is Saki Haruno" stated Tenten

"Thanks you guys, I own you guys big time" whispered Sakura as she hugged her three best friends.

"You can pay us back by finding us some hot guys" winked Ino

The four friends laughed at Ino's statement.

"I'll be sure to look into that" laughed Sakura as she held on to her three friends

**Done this is my first try to make a story not a one-shot but a full story. **

**Reviews make me happy very happy so WELCOME REVIEWS. XP**

**Sorry if my spelling of grammar's ** **off I'm Chinese and English is not my first language.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Disclaimer: same as chapter one**

Sakura sat up groggily in bed, she stretched her arms before looking at her penguin alarm clock. 8:30 it read in big red block letters.

3…2…1… and pop goes Sakura

"**HOLY MOTHER FUCKER SCHOOL STARTS IN 10 MINUTES, I'M GONNA BE LATE WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** screamed the pink- urm raven haired girl-urm boy. Sakura throw on a pair of black cargo pants and a green t-shirt. She grabbed her suitcase and made a mad dash out the front door, breaking the door in the process. Pedestrians looked at the raven haired male in amazement, with only one thought in mind '_Whoa he runs fast' _

Konoha all boy school

Sakura let out a breath of relief, she made it to school on time, she skipped into the stone building, she looked at the boys who were staring at her weirdly.

'_why are they looking at me' Sakura thought_

'_**Maybe it's because BOYS DON'T SKIP' inner sakura commented **_

'_shit' cussed sakura inwardly_.

Sakura immediately stopped skipping and started walking normally to her door room. She unearthed a piece of crumpled paper form her pocket it read:

_Welcome Saki Haruno to Konoha High_

_We are pleased to inform you that you'll be sharing a room with your dorm mate Sasuke Uchiha._

_You'll find your room on the third floor in the west wing dorm number 324 C._

_Have a nice day._

Sakura looked around she found her self completely lost, she sighed this was defiantly not going to be a good day. She walked over to a blond with the most mesmerizing blue eyes she's every seen.

"Um… can you help me find my dorm room I'm sorta lost" asked Sakura shyly to the blond.

'_**SORTA lost that's a understatement' stated her inner**_

Sakura inwardly shoved her inner into a box.

"Sure, My name is Naruto Uzumaki" said the blond

"My, name's Saki Haruno"

"Cool come on follow me, so your new?" asked Naruto

"yup, um I was wondering you guys have a basketball team right?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING OFF COURSE WE HAVE A BASKETBALL TEAM" screamed Naruto. Many wandering students glared at him.

"So you like basketball Saki" asked Naruto in a much lower tone

"You bet, when are the try-outs starting?" asked Saki

"Not after two weeks" replied Naruto sadly " but enough about that where's your room we might be dorm buddies" asked Naruto while putting his arm over Saki's shoulder.

"Floor 3 in west wing room 324 C" stated Saki

"Cool we're on the same floor but I guess you aren't my dorm buddy" said Naruto with a hint of disappointment.

Sakura looked at Naruto " Hey, we're still on the same so we'll see each other again" encouraged sakura.

"You're right, well anyways we're here"

Sakura thanked Naruto as Naruto walked toward his own room. Sakura looked at the wooden door, she took a deep breath, and placed her hand on the brass door knob just before she was about to turn it, she felt a presence behind her.

"What are you doing here?" asked the mysterious voice.

Sakura turned around to see the most beautiful boy in her life, Sakura probably looked like an idiot right now but she didn't care her thoughts were plagued by his soft raven hair, deep mesmerizing onyx eyes, his muscular body.

'_He's so hot' Sakura thought_

' _**I know but Sakura FYI you're a boy now and boys don't drool over other boys on less your gay' **_

'_Shit how long have I been gaping at him'_

'_**hm… about a good five minutes, it'll be a miracle if **_–

"HEY NEWBIE SNAP OUT OFF IT" yelled the dark hair boy slapping Sakura over the head.

"Hey it's against the law to hit girls you know!" said Saki

"Um… you're a guy" stated the dark haired boy flatly

"Of course I'm a guy, I'm just stating a fact that's all" chuckled Sakura nervously.

'_**Great going genius'**_

Sakura cleared her throat before sticking out her hand and introducing herself.

"Hi, my name is Saki Haruno please to meet you"

"Hn" replied the boy

Sakura twitched

"What's your name" Sakura asked the boy

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Ah, you must be my dorm mate" sakura said robotically

"Hn" Sasuke replied before pushing pass Sakura and entering their room, Sakura followed suite.

"The bed near the windows yours, since you're my dorm mate I have some rules" said sasuke:

Don't disturb me

Don't gap at me like you did before

Don't ask me unnecessary questions

Don't touch my stuff without permission

Stay within 1 meter of me (sakura: why?) ( Sasuke: because you're gay) ( Sakura: Who are you calling gay, Jackass) ( Sasuke: Hn)

And with that Sasuke turned his back on Sakura and begin unpacking, Sakura sighed her first day hardly even started and already her dorm mate thinks she's gay. Way to start off a new year.

**Me: yah done another chapter**

**Sakura: WTH I'm not Gay I can't be I'm a goddamn girl**

**Me: I know, just go with the plot line K?**

**Sakura: Whatever please review**

**Me: You heard her Now Review .**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back but on with the story**

**Disclaimer: same old same old**

Chapter three

Life sucks especially if your roommate thinks your GAY. Sakura laid face flat on her bed thinking of a plan to approach her new roommate, she sighed life's hard.

'_He's probably going to tell the whole school that his roommate's gay' sighed sakura inwardly_

'_**IT WAS YOUR FAULT YOU STARTED OFF ON THE WRONG FOOT' inner Sakura pointed out.**_

'_You don't have to say it so bluntly'_

'_**Fine, I'm pretty sure you start off on the wrong foot' inner sakura said again**_

'_ARG just leave me in my own misery' and with that inner sakura was gone._

Sakura screamed into her pillow trying to let out her frustration, completely forgetting that she has a roommate.

"Shut up" said Sasuke harshly, bad idea, very bad idea never insult a pissed off Sakura it just might be the last thing you ever do.

Sakura sat up in bed glaring at the Uchiha, a dark aura surrounded her, she was already pissed off at herself for making her roommate hate her, now he says SHUT UP TO HER he just got himself a one-way ticket to hell.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP MR. I-GOT-A-STICK-STUCK-UP-MY-ASS, YOU DON'T OWN THIS ROOM, AND FOR YOU INFORMATION **I'M NOT GAY**" holler a very red faced Sakura. Sasuke was taken back no one has ever screamed at him before, let alone a newbie.

"You just sounded like a girl you know" said the stoic Uchiha

"I'm VERY MANLY thank you very much" said an aggravated sakura.

"Hn"

Sakura took out a basketball from her suitcase, she spun it on her finger while walking out the door. Sakura walked out to the schools front basketball field, she took the ball, dribbling it down the court and did a perfect lay-up, she retrieved the ball and dribbled it to the middle of the court, she positioned her feet shoulder width, she held the ball with both hand, she crouched down, she gave small leap while sending the ball strait into the basket. She ran to retrieve the ball again, she ran to the middle of the court, she positioned the ball infront of her and started to dribble it in between her legs, around her waist. Unknown to her a pair of onyx eyes was watching her every move.

"Hn, he's not bad"

It was night before Sakura returned to her room, she quietly opened the door and went in unnoticed. She placed her basketball back into her suitcase.

"I saw you play Saki not bad" said sasuke

Sakura jumped as the light flicked on revealing a smirking Sasuke, who stood behind her.

"Don't scare me like that" gasped Sakura

"Hn" replied Sasuke as he begin walking to his own bed. "Go take a shower you smell like sweat right now"

Sakura blushed and begin walking toward the bathroom, she shut the door behind her. Sakura turned on the warm water before looking at herself in the mirror. "I wonder if this dye will stay on if I take a shower" pondered sakura out loud. She shrugged and stripped off all her clothe before stepping into the warm inviting water, she sighed as the water dripped down her back washing away all her tiredness.

30 minute of relaxation, she stepped out from the shower, she wrapped herself in a white towel. She combed through her wet raven hair, thank god the dye didn't come off. She changed into her new boxers and rebounded her chest before putting on a white t-shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror.

KNOCK

"HURRY UP SAKI I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM" screamed a frantic Uchiha

"Ok, ok" replied sakura as she walked out from the bathroom. Sasuke zoomed pass her and slammed the door. After using the bathroom, Sasuke was about to walk out before he spotted a strand of pink hair, he shrugged it off before throwing it into the trash can.

He walked out to see his roommate already snuggled underneath the blankets, he walk to the Saki's sleeping figure. Something was brothering him about this roommate, something tells him that Saki was no ordinary male. Sasuke ran a hand in his messy raven locks and sighed, he crawled underneath his blankets and turned off the light.

He stared at the ceiling, before making up his mind he was going to figure out why Saki seems so different, and tomorrow would great day to start since they have classes tomorrow. He closed his eyes and drifted off to dreamland.

**Me: Done three chapters in one day**

**Sasuke: … Please review or else Saku-uchiha (me) will have my head **

**Naruto: RAMEN **

**Me: Where?**

**Naruto: Under there**

**Me: Under where?**

**Naruto: HAAHAHAHAHAHA I made you say underwear**

**Me: idiot I said under WHERE not underwear… -.- **

**Naruto: but it sounds the same…**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I didn't mention this in the first chapter, thank you for the reviews

Saki haruno: age 17

Grade 11

Sasuke Uchiha: age 17

Grade 11

Naruto Uzumaki: age 17

Grade 11

Neji Hyuuga: age 18

Grade 11

Shikamaru Nara: age 17

Grade 11

Tenten: age 18

Grade 11

Ino and Hinata: age 17

Every other character age 17 and in grade 11

Chapter 4

Sasuke woke up at the sound of students stampeding down the hall; he rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock on the counter . . . 8:35 it read in big red letters, he glanced at the empty bed beside his, shit was he the only one that woke up late. He grabs his books, and schedule. (A/N he's wearing jeans and white shirt. (Ryuzaki much lol)) He looked at his schedule… Math, he jumped a flight of stairs and ran to his class.

**MATH CLASS**

"Glad you can join Mr. Uchiha" said Asuma the math teacher

"Hn" came his normal reply.

"You can take a seat beside Haruno" said Asuma pointing the left of Saki.

"Hn"

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and sat down; Asuma got everyone's attention and continued to drone on about Algebra. Sasuke tapped Sakura on the shoulder and whispered "Why didn't you wake me up, when you got up" Sakura turned his attention to the dark haired boy "Because I woke up at 6:00 for my daily basketball routine, and you looked so cute when you were sleeping" whispered sakura back. '_Shit did I just say he looked cute' cussed Sakura inwardly. 'Did he just say I looked cute?!' thought Sasuke_. Sasuke gave Sakura a weird look before muttering about my roommate is definitely gay. Sakura inwardly slapped herself repeatedly with the help of Inner sakura, who didn't want to miss out on the fun of slapping Outer Sakura.

One hour and forty minutes of pure hell was finally over, it was only their first day and they already have homework. Sakura sighed and begin walking out the classroom with Sasuke behind her.

"HEY, SAKI" screamed Naruto from across the hall, he ran over to Saki and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you so much" cried Naruto, Sakura sweat dropped.

"Naruto it's only been one day" replied Sakura

"I know, but you're so cute, too bad you're a guy if you were a girl I would date you" exclaimed Naruto. (A/N if he only knew…)

"Perfect dobe, since Saki's gay you can date him" smirked the Uchiha, Sakura looked like as if you could kill.

"UCHIHA SASUKE, I SAKI HARUNO IS **NOT** GAY, I REPEAT **NOT **GAY" hollered Sakura; random students gave her weird looks before muttering something about gay and haruno. Sakura glared at the smirking Uchiha, she picked up her 500 page Math book, not to mention HARD cover and smacked it across Sasuke's head, Sasuke couldn't regain his balance therefore causing him to kiss the cold marble floor. This little 'drama' caused the whole student body to erupt into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Teme you just got pwned by Saki" chocked Naruto between laughter. Sakura glared at the pissed off Uchiha and stepped over him to walk to her next class.

**MUSIC CLASS **

Music class was fun; everyone was doing their own thing no one paid attention to Kakashi the music teacher. Sakura spent her whole time talking to Naruto, Sasuke, and two new people, Neji Hyuuga whom Sakura realized as Hinata's cuisine, and Shikamaru Nara who slept through the whole conversation.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

**LUNCH**

Lunch time was the best thing in the whole world to Sakura, because she was able to catch up with her friends, but now since she was stuck with a bunch of guys she was not able to do what she usually do.

She sighed, it's her second day here, and she was already missing her friends deeply, she wanted to see them, but she couldn't so she sat there in between two guys and nibbled at her food.

The rest of the afternoon Sakura spent on the basketball court with Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Choji, and lee, since there were no classes in the afternoon. They decided to play some 4 on 4 game.

Sakura, Kiba, Sasuke, and lee were one team and Naruto, Neji, Choji, and Shino were the other team. They flipped a coin to see who goes first, and Naruto's team got the ball.

Sakura positioned herself infront of Naruto while Sasuke guarded Neji, Lee got Shino, and Kiba got Choji.

Naruto dribbled the ball half way down the court before passing to Shino who scored. Sakura caught the rebound, she dribbled around Naruto who had his arms out ready to swipe the ball from her, Sakura took the ball and shot a three pointer, the ball rolled off the rim and Sasuke who was standing near the basket caught the rebound and did a set shot. The game was tied now, let the war begin. Since there was no one coaching, nobody paid attention to the rules, they body checked each other, elbowed each other, trying to get the ball.

Two hours of basketball every one walked off the change rooms.

"That was great Saki" complimented Naruto as he and the rest of the boys started to take off their clothes ready to take a shower.

"EW, why are you taking of your clothes put them back on" shriek Sakura

"Um… We're taking a shower since all of us smell like dog shit right now" replied a confused Naruto. Sakura paled.

SHOWERING WITH A BUNCH OF NAKED BOYS WAS HER IDEA OF FUN!

**Done another chapter yay**

**Please Review, Your Reviews make me happy .**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

'_SHOWERING WITH THEM, WTF' panicked Sakura_

'_**It can't be that bad'**_

'_CAN'T BE THAT BAD ARE YOU KIDDING ME THEY'RE GONNA FIND OUT I'M A GIRL'_

'_**Right didn't think about that'**_

'_WHAT __**DO**__ YOU EVER THINK OF'_

'_**That's it I'm leaving' and with that Inner left.**_

'_WAIT DON'T LEAVE ME, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'_

Back in the boy's change room………………..

"Saki are you alright, you look kinda red, are you sick" questioned Sasuke as he placed a hand on Sakura's forehead, Sakura turned redder if possible.

"Uh… I'm alright, don't worry about me, heh, heh, heh" chuckled Sakura nervously.

'_**YOU IDIOT IF YOU JUST PRETENDED THAT YOU WERE SICK YOU WOULD HAVE GOTTEN OUT OF THIS MESS'**_

'…_your right……………………………… FUCK'_

"Saki, are you sure your alright, Teme's right you do look like your sick" said Naruto

"Ah, you're right I do fell nauseated, I-I think I go back and rest, Uh… Have fun with you shower" said Sakura as she begin running out of the change room.

The boys looked at each other confused, before shrugging it off and stepping into the showers.

Sakura panted for her breathe as she halted to a stop. "That was close" sakura said to herself as she walked down the empty halls.

Sakura looked up at the ceiling wondering what would of happened if everyone found out about her identity.

_In Sakura's head_

_Sakura stripped clear of her clothe and stepped into the shower with the boys…_

"_OMG Saki you're a GIRL" shouted Naruto_

_Ever other boy looked at her shocked, Sasuke looked at her disappointed "Why didn't you tell me the truth, I thought I was you friend"_

"_I'm sorry, I-."_

"_Get out Saki you don't belong here LEAVE" hollered Sasuke…_

_In the real world…_

Sakura shuddered at the thought

BAM

She collided with something or rather someone… "Doctor uh…?" (A/N you thought it would sasuke didn't ya!)

"Hello, call me Doctor Mei." said Mei seductively, while running a hand through his raven hair.

'_Gay'_ thought Sakura as she introduced herself "Hi my name is Saki Haruno, please to meet you Doctor Mei"

The Gay Doctor pulled Sakura close to him; his breathe fanning her face "Tell me Saki why a girl like you would be at an all **boy **school"

Sakura was sweating buckets. _'Help, anyone'_

"Uh…… i…what… are you …talking …about.. I'm very manly"

"Don't lie you know **exactly** what I'm talking about" said Mei as he let go of Sakura.

"N-n-." Sakura was cut of by the sound of Sasuke calling her name.

"SAKI"

"Ah… Sasuke… well nice talking to you Doctor Mei, I'll be going now" said Sakura as she sped walk toward Sasuke

"We'll continue or talk next time" called out Doctor Mei as he walked down the hall.

'_Like hell we will '_thought sakura as she walked along side Sasuke

'_**Do, you think he'll tell' asked inner**_

'_I don't know, but I'll be cautious from now on'_

'_**hmmmmmmmm'**_

'_What?!'_

'_**I'm just thinking what would happen if he does tell'**_

'_DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW!" _

'_**Ah, sorry'**_

'_You don't sound very sorry'_

'_**Because I'm not, well gotta go bye'**_

'_Yeah whatever, WAIT DON'T LEAVE ME'_

'…'

'_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'_

BAM

Sakura felt something hard collided into the back of her head; Sakura looked up to see Sasuke holding a textbook ready to strike again.

"DON'T HIT ME IDIOT" screamed Sakura

"Hn, you were in a daze" said Sasuke as he lowered the book.

"That doesn't give you the right to hit me, especially over the head, imagine how many brain cells I've lost, all thanks to you"

"Hn, quit acting like a sissy, and you weren't that smart to start with, so losing a couple brain cells won't be the end of the world."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID"

"No I was calling you smart" said Sasuke sarcastically

"Really, thanks"

'_Dense, he might be denser then the Dobe' _thought Sasuke with a sweat drop.

Sasuke cleared his throat "Are you feeling better now"

Sakura looked up surprised, since when Sasuke Uchiha learned to care, that's new.

"Don't worry about me, I feeling better"

"I'm not worried, just concerned"

Sakura sweat dropped "Doesn't worried and concerned mean almost the same thing?"

"Hn"

Sakura sighed he was back to his one word phrase again.

**Done this chapter, sorry for the late update I was busy with homework and stuff. But here Chapter 5**

**PLEASE LEAVE **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**Thanks 0 (cute Naruto face) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews **

**Saku/saki/sasu fluff will happen in later chapters**

**You'll get to know Doctor Mei in this chapter XD**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto walks to corner, brawls eyes out**

Chapter Six

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNO- **the door swung open revealing Naruto in his orange pajamas.

"Naruto what do you want?" asked Sakura tiredly.

"Sorry Saki, teme for waking you guys up, but I was wondering do you have any food, I'm sorta hungry" to emphasize his point his stomach growled, "hehehe" chuckled Naruto embarrassed.

"…"

"**FOR PETE SAKE DOBE YOU WAKE US UP AT 2 IN THE MORNING BECAUSE YOU'RE HUNGRY, ARE YOU OUT OFF YOUR FUCKING MIND" **hollered a very pissed off Uchiha.

"… um…I think I'll leave now, bye" said Naruto, for he feared Sasuke's wrath.

Sakura groaned as she walked back to her bed and went under the covers.

"Who does he think he is asking for food" mumbled the pissed Uchiha

"Sasuke please be quiet I'm trying to sleep" muttered Sakura

"Hn, sorry" and with that sasuke crawled in bed.

**The Wonderful Morning of Doom!!!!!!!!!!!! Time to Get Up, One, Two, Thre- **

"**SHUT YOUR FUCKING ALARM OFF HARUNO"** screamed a sleepy Sasuke

"Alright, alright, no need to yell and swear" calmly replied Sakura as she turned off the alarm she got from Ino for her twelfths' birthday.

10 minutes later…….

"Hurry up Saki, we're already late, and you're still running like a slug" called Sasuke as he picked up his pace.

"Well unlike you, I'm not an energetic person in the morning" retorted Sakura

"This has nothing to do with energetic or not, it has to do with training"

"Well fine then I don't train"

Panting Sakura and Sasuke manage to get to science before the second bell rang.

"Office Mr.Uchiha and Mr. Haruno, I will not tolerate this tardiness" said Ibiki

"B-but sensei we're only five minutes late" whined Sakura

"Don't make me repeat my self Mr. Haruno"

"Aww fine"

Sakura and Sasuke walked briskly to the office in awkward silence. Sakura crossed her arms and huffed loudly beside Sasuke. Sasuke glanced at the raven haired male and rolled his eyes at his childish behavior.

The two arrived at the office; they glanced at each other before entering.

The office was spacious, it's lavender walls blended well with the tiled floor, six leather chairs were allocated near the wall, a mahogany desk stood in the middle of the room, two doors wore visible to the left of the desk.

"Um… we were sent here by our sensei, to speak to the principal" numbly mumbled Sakura

"Your reason being" spoke the brown haired lady behind the desk (A/N teachers can be female, but just not students)

"We were late" said sasuke

"Hn, ok wait there the principal is busy right now she'll be with you in a sec"

Sasuke and Sakura walked over to the row of leather chairs, and sat down beside one another.

10 minutes later…

The office door opened revealing a beautiful blond woman, with the largest knockers sakura had ever seen, and the person she least wanted to see… Doctor Mei.

Doctor Mei looked at Sakura before whispering something to the blond woman, the woman nodded.

"Saki Haruno, I'm Tsunade the principal at this school, I know the reason why you're here."

Sakura gulped

"Please go with Doctor Mei, he has something important to talk to you about"

"But what about…"

"Don't worry, but on the other hand Mr. Uchiha this is the seventh time you were late, please come with me"

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked behind Tsunade into her office, The Doctor looked at Sakura "Shall we go?" Sakura nodded before following the doctor out the door.

Inside Doctor Mei's office

"Let's continue our last conversation" said Doctor Mei as he sat down on a white chair

Sakura nodded meekly.

"Tell me why you are here"

Sakura took a big breathe " I'm here because I want to play basketball and get to know some of the players here I had to dress like a guy because that's the only way I could in even if you kick me out off this school I will find a different way in" finished Sakura in one breathe.

"How boring"

"EH!"

"Saki, if you came in here and cried like what most girls would do, then I would definitely kick you out off this school"

"So that means I get to stay?"

"Yes"

"Gah, Sensei you rule" cried Sakura as she hugged her sensei. "My real name's Sakura by the way"

"Ah"

"Sensei how did you know I was a girl" asked sakura as she let go of the Doctor Mei.

"I'm Gay, so I get different vibes toward the opposite sex"

"…" Sakura was speechless; she stood there gaping at Doctor Mei.

"You're to young to understand, now go back to class" said the Doctor as she ran a hand through his hair.

Sakura stayed rooted to the floor,

"Well what are you looking at?" said the irritated Doctor

"You're too nice sensei" said Sakura with anime tears "GAY'S RULE"

**Ha-ha now you know more about Doctor Mei, he's not so bad after all.**

**More chapters will be uploaded Cause MARCH BREAK IS HERE IN A WEEK CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**

**Please continue to review, your comments gets me motivated to write more**

**REVIEW Arigato **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

**MARCH BREAK BITCHES. YES IT'S FINALLY HERE.**

**More uploads on fan fiction.**

**Thank you for all that has reviewed. I love you all!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't like repeating myself**

**I wonder do America get March Break? **

**On with the story…**

Sakura exited the health room in a daze. She wondered aimlessly around the school, occasionally bumping into random students. Her train of thoughts was broken when a voice rang out from the intercom "May all students report to the auditorium"

**AUDITORIUM**

"SAKI OVER HERE" screamed Naruto while waving his hands trying Sakura's attention.

Sakura smiled and walked over to Naruto, she sat beside Naruto.

"Ne, ne Saki what do you think the announcement gonna be about?"

"I don't know" replied Sakura as she and Naruto continued with their convo

"QUIET DOWN" hollered Tsunade as she walked toward the microphone thingy (**A/N forgot what it was called XD)** "As you know every year we participate in the fall festival with Konoha all girls' school, this year we'll be hosting it at our school-."

"THAT MEANS GIRLS ARE GONNA BE HERE RIGHT?" Screamed a random boy from the crowd, many boys in the student body had eager looks on their faces and Naruto was one of them.

Sakura sat there looking at them disgusted

Sasuke must have seen the look on Sakura's face and gave her a quizzical look.

"SLIENCE YOU MORONS" hollered Tsunade… she must like screaming…

Everyone went quiet

"Cricket, cricket"

Major Sweat drop

"YOU BE QUIET TOO" hollered Tsunade as she stomped down on the poor cricket…

Insert piss in pants…

"Anyways, as I was saying before being interrupted" said Tsunade as she glared at the random boy, who shrank in his seat. "Everyone is to participate, that includes you Uchiha, and everyone is to bring a date from the other school" concluded Tsunade as she walked off.

Sasuke had an annoyed look on his face as we filed out from the auditorium.

"I'm excited are you Saki!"

"Yeah, Naruto I sure am…"

"What's the matter Saki?"

"Uh……. Nothing?"

"Aw, come on tell me I'm your best friend"

Sakura wanted to say no you're not, ino, tenten and hinata are, but that will totally blow her cover.

"Uh… you see, um I'll tell you just don't overreact"

"Of course"

"Well my friends go to that school so-."

"O.M.G YOU HAVE GIRL FRIENDS"

"Uh… My sister's best friends go to that school"

"COOL CAN YOU INTRODUCE ME TO YOUR SISTER OR MAYBE ONE OF HER FRIENDS"

Sakura glared at Naruto "I told you not to overreact" she hissed

"Sorry?"

"You better be" growled Sakura as she glared at the lust filled men who had over heard the convocation

"Saki I never knew you where over-protective of your sister" smirked Sasuke

"You never asked"

"Ne, ne you have any pictures of them" asked Naruto in a much lower tone.

"Yea"

"Can I see"

"After the way you acted HELL NO"

"Pwetty Pwease" begged Naruto with puppy dog eyes

Damn him and his eyes

"Fine, but if you dare acted the way you did before I will murder you with my own bare hands" threatened Sakura

"Hai"

**IN SAKURA AND SASUKE'S DORM ROON**

"Whoa" all the boys were speechless, not including Sasuke and Neji… Er maybe Shikamaru.

"Saki which one off this hot chicks is your sister?"

Sakura twitched "The pink haired one"

"She's pretty" said Naruto with his eyes glued to the picture.

Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru peered over Naruto's shoulder to glance at the picture…

That's when hell broke lose

"HARUNO SAKI, WHY IS MY COUSIN IN THAT PHOTO?!"

"Um… She's my sister's friend?"

Wrong answer

"SHE'S YOUR SISTER'S FRIEND, SHE SHOULD HAVE THE PICTURE NOT YOU, YOU PROBABLY UNDRESS HER WITH-."

"ENOUGH, first: I'm not a pervert, Second: Don't you judge me, Third: I have this picture to remind me of my sister"

Neji glared at Sakura, and Sakura glared back.

The tension in the room was unbearable…

"THE TENSION IN THE ROOM IS UNBEARABLE" screamed Naruto as he ran outside

Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' before exiting the room

Sasuke grabbed a bag of popcorn and enjoyed the show… some show…

Sakura glared

Neji glared

"…"

"…"

"AGRRRRRRRRR"

"Hn… you lose" smirked neji who had just won a glaring contest

"Again"

Sakura glared

Neji glared

Talk about A.D.D

One hour later…

Sasuke fell asleep with popcorn scattered around him

Sakura and Neji were still glaring at each other. **(A/N how do they do that)**

"Hey guys lets go out for dinner" said Naruto as he burst through the door

"Hn" replied a sleepy Sasuke

"Saki, Neji how about you guys?"

"Hn" said Neji

"AH HA I won hahahahahahahahhahahahahaha"

"Whatever"

"You're just jealous"

"Whatever you say, Haruno" Neji exited along with Naruto, shikamaru, and Sasuke.

"Hey wait up" holler Sakura as she chased after the four boys.

**Done another one more uploads this week I promise**

**This is the longest chapter I wrote I'm proud of myself xD**

**Please leave a review **

**Your reviews make me happy che! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews, as you guys now all my chapters don't have names because I'm too lazy too think of it, as Shikamaru would say ' too troublesome' and indeed it is, but I decided for this chapter I'm gonna have a name for it,**

**it's called 'The Meeting' xD**

**I know what I said has nothing to do with you guys, but I thought it fun!**

**Akatsuki Kumo: March break is one week for us. How long is spring break for you guys???**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto but if I did all my favorite couples would be together and the BITCH Karin would get raped by orochimaru then burned in the depth of hell, then revived, then tortured to death mwhahahahahaha… hey a butterfly!**

Chapter 8

At this fancy restaurant (can't think of any fancy name xD)

"Ramen, Ramen I WANT Ramen" whined Naruto as he pounded his fists on the table like a child.

"Naruto grow up you can't eat ramen everyday you'll die from lack of nutrition" exclaimed Sakura.

Naruto pouted and sat quietly waiting for a waiter or waitress.

A teenage girl with silky blond hair tie up in a messy bun, a strand of hair framing her face, and baby blue eyes. On her left a girl with brown hair held up in two buns, and chocolate brown eyes. On her right a girl with long violet hair held up in a high pony tail, and lilac eyes that resembled that of Neji's, they walked beside the blond hair girl while chatting away to her friends as they walked pass Sakura's table.

Naruto immediately started flirting with the girls.

The three girls looked at him before turning around and walking away.

"Saki help me please" begged Naruto with fake tears

"Huh?"

"Could you use your charm to get those babes to sit with us"

"Charm? Ask Sasuke"

"No, please Saki PLEASE I won't have ramen for a day if you do it"

"One week and you have a deal"

"Ok Deal" said Naruto without thinking

Sakura stood up and walked toward to group of girls.

"If you're asking us out you have no chance our friend is already hooking us up with some hotties" said the blonde with out look at Sakura.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the girls, then realization hit her like a bitch, _Ino, Tenten, Hinata_.

She smirked

"Are you sure about that" smirked Sakura

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata looked up "You look familiar…"

"SAKU-." Screamed Ino

Sakura place her hand on Ino's mouth to shush her

"Saki" Hinata said while embracing Sakura.

**With the boys**

"Whoa Saki's sure the ladies man" said Naruto while pointing at Sakura

"Hn"

"Hn"

"…"

"What does he have that I don't" wondered Naruto out loud

"A brain" smirked Sasuke

"TEME"

"Hn"

**Back with the girls**

"Omg, I can't believe he thought you were GAY, if I ever see him I'll beat the shit out off him" huffed Ino

"He's right there" said Sakura pointing at Naruto's table

"The blonde?"

"No the dark haired onyx eyed"

"Why the little… oh he's hot"

Sakura sweat dropped talk about A.D.D "Hey guys why don't we sit with them"

In less then a nanosecond Ino had already dashed there, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata sweat dropped while following their best friend.

"There Naruto happy I brought them here" sighed Sakura

"Thank you so much Saki" said Naruto as he hugged Sakura

Sakura rolled her eyes before returning to her seat beside Sasuke.

Ino sat beside Shikamaru much too her dislike

Tenten sat beside Neji

Hinata sat beside Naruto

"Ok, that's Ino, Tenten, and Hinata" said Sakura as she pointed to each girl.

"Ino, Tenten, Hinata this is Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji" said Sakura again, with annoyance.

Ino tried her hardest to get Sasuke's attention, but failed miserably.

Hinata was red as a tomato; she wouldn't dare to look at Naruto straight in the eye in fear that she might faint at the sight of his dazzling eyes.

Tenten was emotionless as ever, she twirled her chopsticks around her fingers over and over again.

After 20 minutes of sheer boredom their food finally arrived everyone dug in, particularly Naruto who shoved his face in his food. Sasuke look at him in disgust and resumed eating his food in a much civilized matter.

"Ne, ne Saki is your sister coming to the festival?" asked Naruto with his mouth full of food.

Sakura froze

"Uh…I don't know I'll um… ask her"

"Ok"

"So… who are you guys bringing to the festival?" asked Ino trying to perk up a friendly conversation.

"Hm… not sure yet" said Tenten after taking a sip of her coke.

"I KNOW WHO I'M TAKING, I'M TAKING SAKI'S SISTER" screamed Naruto catching half of the restaurant's attention.

Hinata looked down, not wanting Naruto or anyone to see her teary eyes.

Sakura looked over at Hinata hunched back and felt pity toward the girl, just then a light bulb went on in her head.

"Hey why don't we all go together, like as a group?"

Everyone looked at Saki and nodded, Hinata was still looked at her palms underneath the table.

"Hey, Hinata can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Sakura as she stood up from the table.

"S-sure" mumbled Hinata as she walked over to Sakura with her bangs covering her eyes.

Sakura led Hinata away from the table.

"Hey Hinata you like Naruto right?" asked Sakura when they were out of earshot

"Yeah…but he likes you…"

"Correction, he likes the female me, besides I don't like him I only like him as a friend"

"B-but…"

"No buts me, Tenten, and Ino-pig are going to hook you guys up" said Sakura with determination in her eyes.

A small smile adorned Hinata's face

Sakura gave Hinata a quick hug before walking back to the table.

"What did you do to my cousin?" asked Neji while trying to glare a hole through Sakura's head.

"Wouldn't you like to know"

Neji's glare intensified "tell me" he hissed

Sakura gulped, but kept her cool composure '_Man who knew Hyuuga's are scary when they glare at you' _

"H-he didn't d-do a-anything" mumbled Hinata to her pissed off cousin

"He better not"

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

After dinner

The boys bid the girls goodnight, as they walked down the moon lit passage to their school.

"Isn't the moon beautiful tonight" asked Sakura as she pointed toward the full moon that hung in the dark cloudless night.

All the boys gazed at the moon.

"What's so special about it?" asked Naruto

"Yeah for once I agree with dobe." Stated sasuke

Sakura looked at the hopeless boys and sighed "Boys don't understand the beauty of it"

All the boys turned and looked at Sakura with quizzical looks on their faces.

"And you UNDERSTAND the beauty of it, after all you are a boy." asked Sasuke

Sakura turned and looked at Sasuke "Uh…… I understand it…"

"Oh really?" questioned Sasuke with a skeptical look

"Uh… my sister"

"Hn"

Sakura spent the 10 minutes standing there looking at the moon, unknown to her, Naruto and them already left. By the time she finally realized they left, they were already long gone.

Pissed off, at Naruto and them for leaving her here ALONE, made her blood boil.

Literally you could here the bubbling of her blood

But that's not the point; the point is that they left her here alone at NIGHT.

Who knows what could happen to her, she could get raped.

At the thought of being raped made the blood drain from sakura's face.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

Sakura stomped onto campus and glared at everyone, and everything.

That includes teachers, students, rocks, lamp posts, etc.

She stomped up to her dorm room and kicked the door open.

Sasuke who was sleeping peacefully sat up alerted in bed.

"WHAT THE HELL, HARUNO?!"

"I could ask you the same thing" replied Sakura while she slammed the door shut. "You fucking left me alone at night, well you know who wonders the streets at night? Druggies, rapists, thugs, AND YOU LEFT ME THERE **ALONE**."

"So?"

"SO?! I could have been raped."

"You're a guy, you can't be raped"

"Well… the rapists could be homosexual"

"Saki you're a guy, you should be able to defend yourself"

"Well what if I'm not"

"…?"

"What I mean was what if I'm not able to defend myself?"

"Whatever, good night sissy" said Sasuke who snuggled under the cover once again, and turned so his back was facing Sakura.

Sakura fumed _'HOW DARE HE CALL ME A SISSY, I'LL SHOW HIM, AND EVERYONE ELSE TOMORROW THAT I'M NOT A SISSY.'_ Sakura crawled into her own bed, a smirk made its way up her face as she closed her eyes

'_Prepare to meet hell tomorrow, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Hyuuga, and Nara'_

Done, seven pages yes a new record mwhahahahahaha.

Review please thx.

Owari .


	9. Chapter 9

Hey readers sorry for the late update I was busy with homework and crap

**Hey readers sorry for the late update I was busy with homework and crap. Wow 2613 hits thx **

**I know this chapter is late so I'm planning to post chapter 10 within 1 or 2 day after this. Once again I'm sorry this was so late.**

**Well here's chapter nine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; end of story the end…**

"**ad" talking**

'**ad' thinking**

_**Ad dreaming**_

Chapter nine

_Sasuke walked down a deathly silent path toward the Kawasaki shrine, he grasped on to the revolver in his hand tightly, his fore finger sat near the trigger ready to shoot any moment. _

_He arrived infront of the oak doors of the shrine, kicked open the door and step in, the darkness engulfed him. He adjusted his eyes to the darkness, before walking down the stone steps. The sound of water could be heard in the cold, dark shrine. Sasuke gulp, he pointed the revolver infront, ready to shoot at any shadow that dare cross his path._

_As Sasuke continued his journey down the stone steps, the sound of water got louder._

_For once in Sasuke's life he felt scared and wet. _

_When he arrives at the bottom of the steps, he could hear laughter, but the sound of the water vanishes. He steps into the light to see a figure stand there laughing, he walks toward the figure._

"_What's so funny?" Sasuke asked_

_The figure did not reply it just pointed to the front of his pants; Sasuke looked down to see a huge wet stain mark._

_He was speechless._

Sasuke sat up in bed sweating; he looked around the room to see Sakura still sleeping with her back facing him. He looked at his left to see his left hand in warm water.

'_No way'_

He jumped out of bed to spot a huge wet mark on his bed, he flushed red with embarrassment. He grabbed his blanket threw it aside and quickly tore off the bed sheet, and ran toward the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Sakura laid in bed smirking at her devious plan.

"_**CHA, no one calls Haruno Sakura a sissy"**_

After ten minutes Sasuke walked out from the bathroom, and made his way to get a new bed sheet and blanket.

"Ew, what's that smell, something smells like piss." Said sakura as she pinched her nose

Sasuke twitched, but ignored her.

"Sasuke do you _know_ anything about this foul scent?" tease Sakura

Many tick marks appeared on Sasuke's head.

"Saki were you the one who put my hand in warm water last night?"

Sakura stifled a laugh

"Maybe"

"SAKI" growled Sasuke

Sakura's face went bright red before bursting into fits of hysterical laughter

"Any last words Haruno?"

"Yeah, don't you dare touch me or else the whole school will know about this little incident."

"You wouldn't" said Sasuke shocked

"I would" smirked sakura

**Preparation for the festival**

Sasuke would glare every once in awhile at the back of Sakura's head.

"Now, now Sasuke, if you keep glaring at me like that I'll tell Naruto about the incident" smirked Sakura

"Tell me what? Huh, huh?"shouted naruto in Sakura's ear.

"Nothing" growled Sasuke as he dragged Saki away from the crowd.

**With Sasuke and Saki**

"Don't you dare tell!"

"Then don't glare at me "

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone"

"Deal"

"But just out of curiosity WHY did you pull that trick on me?"

"Because you left me alone in a park at night and called me a sissy, payback I guess"

Sasuke was speech less '_something tells me this guy can hold a grudge, sorta reminds me of a girl'_

"Hey, Saki, Sasuke get your ass over here and help us put up the banner" hollered Neji

"Coming" hollered Sakura

"Ah this was a tough day, putting up the booths, banner, and organizing everything" said sakura as she wiped the sweat from her brows.

"Your one to talk you made me do most of the work" Sasuke complained

"YOU volunteered"

"Well I HAD to or else you would of told everyone"

"Tell us what?" questioned Neji.

"Nothing" replied sakura as she pranced around them.

"Dude Saki, you gotta stop prancing, you look like a freaking dead unicorn" stated naruto

"…"

"…"

"…"

"How does prancing and looking like a dead unicorn resemble?" asked a quizzical sakura

Naruto shrugged. Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke gave naruto a hopeless look and got up to leave.

Back in Dorm room…

"Man, can't wait till tomorrow" said Sakura as she took her sea foam green towel from her cabinet, and walked toward the bathroom.

"Why?" asked Sasuke

"FESTIVAL DUH!" sakura rolled her eyes

"...Oh"

**Next chapter will be the commence of the festival.**

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the little humor of Sasuke wetting his pants.

Please read and review


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 is now readable…… omg that sounded gay… sorry

**Chapter 10 **

**Sorry for the long wait/...**

The festival…

Sakura's annoying loud alarm clock rang through out the quiet dorm, where a peaceful sleeping Sasuke was resting.

Sakura sat up groggy in bed she looked at the alarm clock that read 7:00 in block letters, and thought to herself '_today's the day'_

Sakura got up from her bed, and changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, and a baggy black t-shirt, she grabbed a duffle bag, and shoved a couple of dresses in it.

8:46am

Sasuke sat up in bed he looked at his divers' watch; then looked at the empty bed beside him '_he probably already left'_

Sasuke got up from his bed and quickly put on a random pair of shorts, and a t-shirt.

Locked the door behind him and left for the annual spring festival

Spring festival…

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji stood at the entrance of the festival waiting for the girls.

"Where are they" whined naruto as he scouted for the girls

"Don't know they said they'll be here at 9:00" sakura looked at her watch "and it's already 9:15"

"ARG where are they" naruto pouted childishly

"Don't know"

10 mins later

"Are they here yet?" naruto asked sakura

"No"

"Now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"no"

"Now?"

"NO"

"Now?"

"no, stop asking"

3 mins later

"Now?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP OR ELSE THE NEXT YOU SPEAK YOU'LL BE SPEAKING OUT FROM YOUR ASS!!"

"Ok.."

" I SAID **SHUT UP"**

"But"

Sakura glared at naruto

Naruto ran behind Sasuke

Another 10 min later

"Now?" naruto squeaked

Sakura turned her head and glared at naruto with fire in her eyes.

And within half a second naruto dashed of in the opposite direction of sakura

Sakura chased after naruto

Naruto screaming bloody murder

Sakura chasing

Screaming

Chasing

Screaming

Chasing

Screaming

Chasing

Screa- the screaming halted Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji turned there heads to see naruto in a master headlock and sakura with a menacing look. Sakura pounded naruto's head over and over again.

"S-s-saki, you're gonna kill him like that"

Sakura's pounding came to a halt

Naruto looked up at his savior

"Hinata, Ino, Tenten you're here!" sakura immediately forgotten her anger toward naruto and skipped toward her friends.

Naruto stood there rubbing his sore head "Damn you Saki"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"nothing"

"WHAT?!"

"Get a hearing aid" naruto whispered

"that's it bastard"

Sakura once again chased after naruto

Everyone sweat dropped

He just doesn't know when to keep his fat mouth shut does he?

**Done chapter ten **

**Once again sorry for the late update**

**Chapter 11 with be the official start of the festival, right now it's like fillers**

**Basketball will also come in later chapters..**

**Read and review **

**If you have any ideas please tell me I'm some what out of them "gasp"**


	11. Chapter 11

I got some reviews saying last chapter was to short, I'm so sorry I had writers block and I was also trying to think of what I should write for my other story, so basically I was sorta in a rush… -

**I got some reviews saying last chapter was to short, I'm so sorry I had writers block and I was also trying to think of what I should write for my other story, so basically I was sorta in a rush… -.-' but this chapter will be longer…**

**2plus2is4: thanks for the ideas, your ideas totally got me out of my writers block mood. **

**ToraHimeSama: that's right gays rule! Btw I'm not gay, I can't be I'm a girl I had to put that in incase people thought I was gay but I'm not …. Ok I'm confused..**

Chapter 11

Sakura and Ino raced toward the food court pushing everyone who was in their way.

Sakura stepped on a old lady's foot by accident, the lady screamed profanities at her, as she angrily limped after her.

Ino knocked a triple scope ice-cream cone out of a little boy's hand

The boy cried, his parents glaring angrily at her.

By the time they got to the food stand they had their very own angry mob of people yippee!

"Hey you blond bitch, you fucking knocked the fucking ice-cream cone out of my fucking son's hand, buy us a new one bitch!"

"You son of a bastard, that's right boy with the raven hair I'm talking to ya, I just got surgery done on this foot and now that you stepped on it I might have to get this foot surgically removed AGAIN!"

More and more people ganged up on sakura and ino, many threaten to beat them up or make them pay for something random.

The more they shouted profanities, the more pissed off Sakura got.

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOUR FOOT OR YOUR FORESAKEN ICE-CREAM CONE, OR YOUR BALL OF LINT, IF YOU GUYS DON'T FUCKING BACK OFF I'LL SHOVE FORKS AND KNIVES UP YOUR ASSES." Sakura hollered at the wide eyed crowd while holding up 4 forks and 6 knives.

"Let's pound them!" a random granny shouted

"Yeah!"

The angry mod charged toward them.

"Great, Saki you just had to piss them off more, so tell me do you have anymore of your ingenious plans?" Ino's words were dripping in sarcasm.

"Yea, I do, RUN"

Sakura and ino dashed off leaving a cloud of dust behind them

Sasuke and the rest of the gang watched from afar.

Finally shaking off the angry crowd Sakura and Ino came out of their hiding stop in a rose bush.

Sakura and Ino came out with leaves, twigs, thorns in their hair, they looked at each other before bursting out into laughter, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru looked them weirdly.

"You know you guys are weird" Naruto thought out loud

The laughter stop abruptly Sakura and Ino turned toward Naruto

Naruto gulped

Sakura and Ino chased naruto all the way to the rollercoaster, the doomsicle! (A/n: I know you guys or jealous of my awesome rollercoaster name! lol)

The rest followed in a more orderly fashion.

While they waited in line they started paring off

Naruto, Hinata (thanks to sakura)

Shikamaru, Ino

Neji, Tenten

Sasuke, Saki

Once everyone was sited in their sits, and the rollercoaster started moving, Sakura twitched, and fidgeted. As the rollercoaster went up hill Sakura felt light-headed.

But in got worse when the coaster went speeding down, Sakura's face turned pale white, Whiter then Sasuke (gasp)

"Saki, you alright?" Hinata asked as she put a hand on Sakura's shoulder

Sakura's mouth tasted like metal, she was in a state of shock, she couldn't speak she just nodded.

Sasuke looked at Saki with concern in his eyes, he never seen anyone so pale.

As the coaster turned and went upside down, sakura's face turned many different colors, even the colors of the rainbow! Yay Rainbow!

Sasuke smirked he knew the perfect way to get Sakura back for making him wet his pants

Once they got off the ride sakura was panting she felt sick.

"Hey, Saki wanted to ride The Bat?" Sasuke smirked

"N-no"

"Chicken!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"you're a wimp"

"THAT'S IT SASUKE, LETS GO RIDE THE BAT!"

Sasuke smirked

Once they were near the ride, sakura began to regret her decision, The Bat a rollercoaster ride where you stand while you're riding on it, and when the coaster does a loop, you turn upside down (not sure if this is a real ride)

"You scared?" Sasuke challenged

"N-no, you?"

"no"

After getting off The Bat Sakura had tears in her eyes as she barfed up her lunch.

Ino, tenten, Hinata glared at Sasuke

Sasuke shrugged "I never knew he was wimp of coaster rides"

"Well Saki's different from you, both physically, and mentally!" ino countered back

"Physically? What do you mean, Saki's a guy, I'm a guy we both have balls and penis so what's different?" Sasuke questioned

"U-u-um his balls are smaller?" ino stuttered

"I think you should shut up now ino!" Tenten sent a withering look at ino

Ino shrugged and went back to comforting Sakura

"What she meant was that Saki has different hobbies and likings then you" tenten explained.

"Whatever"

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes "come on guys the fire works are about to start"

"Yeah, small balls is right" Sasuke smirked at his ingenious nickname for sakura

Sakura frowned at her new nickname '_What the hell I don't even have balls'_

"Well, come on guys lets go get a good sit before they're taken" Sakura said. "Oh and _big balls_ since you are so manly why don't you get drinks and food for us" she looked straight at Sasuke while saying this.

"W-what the hell how am I more manly?"

"well I just thought since you have bigger balls then all of us, you would be more manly-er but I could be wrong sissy"

After the festival everyone went their own way.

"Later saki" the girls called after Sakura as she and the boys left

**Done another chapter, I thought since I updated 10 late this would be considered as a 'I'm sorry for the late update chapter' hope you guys are enjoying my story and this chapter, **

**Next chapter will be the starting of Basketball try-outs and another encounter with doctor mei**

Read and review


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Thank you for all your encouraging reviews I luv you guys who review **

**Here's chapter 12 **

**Basketball starts in this chapter**

'_**fadfa' inner sakura thought**_

'_fadfa' normal thoughts_

"OH MY GOD, BASKETBALL TRY-OUT START TODAY YAY!" naruto hollered while running down the empty hallway.

"Shut up bitch, it 6:40am try-out don't start till 10:00am, so why don't you do all of us a favor and go back to your dorm room and stay there" shouted a random student.

Naruto's shoulders slumped as he walked back to his dorm.

In sakura and sasuke's dorm…

'_shit I forgot to phone my parents' Sakura inwardly cussed_

'_**Well then phone them right now, duh' **_

'_Right now, it's only 6:40am'_

'_**You Idiot, it's 6:40 pm there'**_

'_Right, but with Sasuke in the room?'_

'_**Who cares he's asleep'**_

'_hope you're right'_

'_**I'm always right'**_

Sakura reach over to her bedside table and grabbed her phone

She flipped it open and dialed her parents' number

After 3 rings and no one picked up she was sent to voicemail

She left a brief message and hung up. The second she hung up, her phone started vibrating, she opened her phone again and pressed talk.

"Hey yuki-nii, what are you calling me for?"

"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME" sakura hollered into the phone

Sasuke turned and glared at her

"Ok, alright thanks for telling me" Sakura said in a much lower tone.

Sakura ended the call '_DAMN DAMN DAMN, WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO DO'_

'_**Phone ino'**_

'_And how is that gonna solve my crisis?'_

'_**JUST PHONE HER, AND THEN AFTER GO VISIT DOCTOR MEI'**_

'_OK alright no need to yell'_

Sakura opened her phone once again and speed dialed ino

After 2 rings, ino picked up

"What do you want bitch?" ino said still half asleep

"I um.. have a problem" sakura told her

"Well don't you always" ino's words were dripping in sarcasm

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Whatever, what the problem, it better be good"

"My parents are coming to Japan to visit me"

"So…."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN **SO"**

"I'm sorry did I not make myself clear, I meant **WHAT IS THE BIG DEAL, THEY'RE COMING, SO WHAT?"**

"What if they find out than what?"

"……………OMG you mean your parents are coming to JAPAN?!"

"No, my parents fucking holograms are coming, no shit they're coming" sakura's words were laced with sarcasm.

"OMG, ok sakura here's what we do, since today's a Friday and we have a half day why don't we meet at the ramen place, there we can schedule a sleepover at my place, and we invite Hinata and Tenten, and there we can plan out what to do, and by the way when are your parents coming?"

"Saturday…" sakura deadpanned

"OMG don't worry sakura everything will be fine"

"Sure see ya"

"Bye"

Sakura screamed into her pillow

"SHUT UP I'M TRYIN TO SLEEP"

"YOU SHUT UP UCHIHA, BESIDES IT'S ALREADY 7:30 YOU PIG"

Sasuke was silent '_ok, something's wrong'_

Sasuke looked over at sakura, who was currently stuffing her face into her pillow

Sasuke smirked he could help but tease "you know you're gonna die of lack of oxygen if you keep doing that"

Sakura glared at Sasuke "Well you know what lets pretend this pillow is your fat head and this is me strangling you" sakura squeezed the middle of the pillow while shaking it back and forth.

"so, what's the matter, you're moodier than usual"

"I'm not moody!" sakura folded her arms and huffed

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "You know you're acting like a girl"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"no"

"yes"

"NO" and with that sakura got up and stormed out of the room

"Hn, someone's PMSing," Sasuke got up from his bed and walked toward the bathroom.

With sakura…

'_how dare that fat head say I'm moody, I'm not moody, I'm just pissed'_

Sakura mumbled incoherent words as she walked to the doctor's office, she pushed open the office door and walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Doctor Mei asked not looking up from his work

"I need your help, my parents are coming to japan"

"So"

"I need a way out of this, what if they find out that I'm in a all boys school?"

"Then you leave, it's that simple"

"But.. I don't wanna leave, basketball just started"

"Well I don't have a plan so why don't you leave now"

"No" Sakura sat on the floor beside the doctor and to annoy him she muttered the same sentence over and over again.

"My parents are coming to Japan"

"My parents are coming to Japan"

"My parents are coming to Japan"

"My parents are coming to Japan"

"My parents are coming to Japan"

"My parents are coming to Japan"

"My parents are coming to Japan"

"My parents are coming to Japan"

"My parents are coming to Japan"

"My parents are coming to Japan"

"SHUT UP I KNOW YOUR PARENTS ARE COMING TO JAPAN, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?

"My parents are coming to Japan"

"ARGGGG" Mei grabbed two cotton balls and shoved it in his ear and resumed working

"My parents are coming to Japan"

"My parents are coming to Japan"

"My parents are coming to Japan"

"My parents are coming to Japan"

And sakura repeated the same sentence for the next two hours, by 10:00 sakura bade the Doctor goodbye and vowed to come back after basketball try-out, just to annoy the hell out of him.

Sakura had her head hung low as she walked into the gym

"HEY YOU KID, IF YOU COME INTO MY TRY-OUT LOOKING ALL EMO AND DEPRESSED, THAN LEAVE YOU HAVE NO YOUTH" a creepy green spandex guy that looked like the older version of Lee, and beside him was sakura's music teacher Kakashi.

Sakura quickly lifted her head, to see everyone had been staring at her, Sasuke had a smirk that said 'Hahaha you got yelled at' and sakura gladly replied with a glare that said 'Shut the fuck up Mr I got a huge stick up my ass and it seems to be big'

Sasuke seemed to have received the message and flipped her off

Sakura smirked

Naruto watched the exchange between his two best friends

"ALL RIGHT WHO'S READY FOR SOME BASKETBALL" Gai screamed to the group

Everyone winced at his loud voice expect for lee

"Gai-sensei you're filled with youth"

"Same to you Lee

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

A huge sunset hung behind the two mentally retarded and slightly gay men

Both guys had tears down their face while hugging each other.

Kakashi cleared his throat "Ok, today's try-out we're gonna test how well your stamina and endurance are, then by the end of try-out me and Gai will decide who passes and who fails, the failures will not see their names on the list that will be posted on Monday, and for all the ones that pass, you'll be coming to the next try-out and we'll keep eliminating till the last try-out that's when we'll decide who makes the team, and keep in mind in order to make the team, not only will you have to be good at the sport, but you'll also have to be a good sportsmen and show leadership skills, this isn't a game about winning it's about working together, so give it you best everyone"

Gai took out his whistle and blew in it, so everyone's attention would be on him

"YOSH, All of you run 10 laps around the gym, no breaks, or run 20 laps with breaks"

Gai blew the whistle and everyone dashed off

Sasuke and sakura were in the lead, every time Sasuke would try to run pass sakura, sakura would speed up.

Naruto picked up some speed and ran after Sasuke and sakura, when the three of them were all in lead they decided to have a little competition of their own.

After 10 laps Naruto managed to beat them, and then soon after many others begin finishing Lee managed to beat neji.

Kakashi took out a clip board and started writing stuff down

"All right everyone next up you're gonna do 50 push ups, 50sit ups, 2 minute chairs against the way (when you squat down and hold for as long as you can) and 2 minute planks (when you prop your elbow on the floor and keep your back straight).

Everyone groaned as they went to do the exercises.

Finally after the try-out ended everyone were dripping in sweat as they walked to their dorms, that is everyone except sakura

In doctor office…

Doctor Mei looked at the clock ' _shit she's done try-outs' _

The doctor ran toward the door just as sakura was running toward the door.

"Please let me in I need help" sakura begged as she pushed against the door

"Then go find therapy" the doctor pushed back

"Please"

Finally after 5 minutes of pushing sakura won she walked into the office and sat down on the couch

She started muttering again

"My parents are coming to Japan"

"My parents are coming to Japan"

"My parents are coming to Japan"

"My parents are coming to Japan"

"My parents are coming to Japan"

"My parents are coming to Japan"

"SHUT UP I GET IT"

"My parents are coming to Japan"

**Done this chapter yay**

**Not much basketball stuff because this chapter was basically about sakura and her dilemma.**

**This is one of my longest chapters yay**

**1 852 word, I broke last record cheers**

**Please review and read, your reviews motivated me to write longer chapters**

**More review the longer the chapters will be how about that for a deal lol**

**Thanks for your reviews **


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the late update again, went on vacation, god it was boring

**Sorry for the late update again, went on vacation, god it was boring.**

**Could someone please tell me is grade nine hard………………….?**

**Anyways, here's chapter 13, **

**BTW check out my other stories PLEASE.**

"COULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?!" said Doctor Mei through clenched teeth, as he sorted out all of the students files.

"No" sakura replied stubbornly "My parents are coming to Japan"

Doctor Mei sucked in a deep breath air and blew the air out noisily.

"My parents are coming to Japan"

"My parents are coming to Japan"

"My parents are coming to Japan"

"My parents are coming to Japan"

"My parents-." Sakura was cut off by a sudden knock on the door

"Come in" Doctor Mei gritted his teeth

The door opened and a muscular man with dark brown hair walked in.

"What do you want" seethed Doctor Mei with out looking up

"Bad time?" the velvety voice spoke out

Doctor Mei looked up surprised "SATOSHI-KUN"

"Come here Mei-chan" Satoshi said with open arms while making kissing noises

Sakura stared at this Satoshi dude with a sheer of disgust on her face.

Mei ran to Satoshi and gave him a peck on the lips (Mei's gay)

"What are you doing here?"

"To visit you Mei-chan , you haven't been cheating on me right?" Satoshi glared at Sakura

Who knew gays get jealous?

"Of coarse not" Mei looked offended

"Good" Satoshi crushed his lips on Mei's

Sakura barfed in her mouth, she jumped up and darted full speed out off the doctor's office. She pushed those idiotic students who stood in her way. When she got to her dorm, she kicked open the door, startling Sasuke who was sitting on his bed reading.

"SHIT, Saki don't do that"

"…" sakura didn't reply

"Dude you all right you're face is green"

"N-no" sakura managed to choke out

"What happened" Sasuke put his book down, he knew it was unlike him to care, but for some reason, he couldn't help but care for this Saki.

"I just saw, I- saw, s-s-aw TO OLD GEEZERS ELOPE" Sakura felt a wave of nausea roll in her stomach

Sasuke blinked, his shoulders shook, it was long before he burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, DOCTOR MEI ELOPED WITH SOME SATOSHI GUY, it was disgusting, way more then walking in on my brother when he was with his girlfriend in the process of making a baby."

"YOU SAW THAT TOO" Sasuke laughed harder "Tell me how it happened"

_Flashback_

"_Damn, yuki-nii, he fucking ratted me out" sakura muttered angrily _

"_YUKI, COME OUT YOU SNICH"_

_Sakura heard noises from her brother's room, She stomped to his room, kicking his door down in the process._

"_YUKI YOU GOD DAMN S- OH MY GOD, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, THAT'S WRONG MY EYESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"_

_Yuki looked up, he blinked "OH GOD SAKURA GET OUT"_

_Sakura darted out of the room and her house while screaming profanities_

_End of flashback_

Sasuke fell out off his bed laughing "Y-y-you crack me –u-up"

Sakura walked over to him, she picked up her hard cover math text book and dropped it on his stomach "Oops my hand slipped" without saying another word sakura stomped to bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Sasuke clutched his stomach, groaning in pain.

'_Who does he think he is laughing at me! Arggggggg I'm so stupid why the hell did I even tell him, ino, tenten, Hinata, wouldn't have laughed at me… ok ino will defiantly laugh, but why the hell did I even tell him.'_

Sakura felt something wet trickling down her cheeks

"Geez, why am I crying, I'm so pathetic." Sakura mumbled as she wiped the tears away.

After staying in the bathroom for ten minutes sakura walked out, er scratch that, sakura _**stomped **_out.

She glared at Sasuke, who mumbled something unintelligent.

"Come on you have to admit its pretty funny, right?" Sasuke said following sakura.

Sakura was about to say something, until something clicked in her head.

"Hey, Sasuke I'll forgive you, but I want to show you something first."

Sakura grabbed sasuke's hand and dragged him to Doctor Mei office, sakura opened the door and shoved Sasuke in.

5 minutes later Sasuke ran out, he pushed pass sakura and ran toward his dorm, he stumbled a couple times, many students staring shocking after Sasuke, the usually stoic, composed, emo boy, was now tripping over his own feet, and nearly bashing his head against a pillar.

Sakura cackled as she ran after Sasuke.

In saki and Sasuke dorm room

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha" sakura clutched her stomach.

"That was NOT funny" Sasuke still had a bewildered look on his slightly green face.

"y-y-yea it was, you should of see the look on your face"

"IT'S NOT FUNNY"

Sakura's laughter stopped abruptly "see that how frustrated I felt when you laughed at me"

Sasuke was silently, '_this whole scheme was to get back at me?!'_

"Hey Saki, you know you're really acting like a girl"

"… What the fuck are you talking about of coarse I'm a girl- I mean guy, I'm VERY manly"

'_That was too defensive, there gotta more to this Saki guy, and I will find out what it is'_

Once the school bell rang sakura ran up to her dorm she hastily pack some clothing and her other necessities. She stuffed them in a blue hockey bag and dashed out of the room.

Sasuke squinted his eyes and trailed after sakura.

Sasuke followed sakura to Konoha All Girls school.

"SAKURA" ino bellowed as she ran toward her best friend Hinata and Tenten following her

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" sakura put a finger to her lips, sakura looked around, Sasuke quickly ducked behind a bush.

"Ok, now you talk"

"Sakura-chan lets talk at ino place, there's less people" Hinata dragged sakura, ino and Tenten off school property.

'_Sakura? That's his name, weird' _Sasuke thought as he followed them.

Once they arrived at ino's place, ino pushed open her door.

"MOM, DAD" ino called out, when she got no reply she nodded toward her friends

"Ok they're still on their business trip, so we're safe to discuss our plan"

Ino, Tenten, Hinata walked upstairs to ino's room, Sakura stayed behind to lock the door.

While sakura was shutting the door, she saw from the corners of her eye chicken hair '_Is that sasuke? No it can't be, I'm hallucinating' _ Sakura shook her head once and locked the door behind her.

Sasuke inwardly cussed himself, '_Damn I almost got caught'_ Sasuke looked at the apple tree beside him, he grabbed the trunk and started climbing up, he sat on a branch that was slightly away from ino's window, but he could still see the room some what clearly.

"Ok what's the plan" Sakura asked the second they stepped into the room

"Well, Sakura the plan for tomorrow is……

**Cliffy, I didn't want to end it like this, but I was outta ideas, Please help me out!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait but school started and well I'm not busy or anything, but I keep forgetting **

**Side note : Grade nine is pretty easy I guess…**

**Anyways I found this manga it's somewhat like this story… that manga was awesome**

**Anyways chapter 14**

_**Recap:**_

_**Sasuke inwardly cussed himself, 'Damn I almost got caught' Sasuke looked at the apple tree beside him, he grabbed the trunk and started climbing up, he sat on a branch that was slightly away from ino's window, but he could still see the room some what clearly.**_

"_**Ok what's the plan" Sakura asked the second they stepped into the room**_

"_**Well, Sakura the plan for tomorrow is……**_

_**End of recap**_

"Well, sakura the plan is that you meet your parents in your girl form and pray to god that they won't find out about what you're doing" Ino concluded her ingenious idea

"… THAT WAS YOU IDEA, GOD EVEN MY DOG CAN COME UP WITH A BETTER ONE, **AND HE CAN'T EVEN TALK"** Sakura huffed, she walked over to the window.

With sasuke

Sasuke saw a glimpse of sakura walking toward the window, and he inwardly cussed

He looked down from where he was sitting '_Damn why did I have to pick such a high place to sit'_

sasuke debated whether he should jump and suicide or get caught and be killed by Saki,. '_hm… suicide sounds better. _ Just as he was about to jump, the window was swung opened. Sasuke panicked and fell backwards off the branch.

Sakura raised an eyebrow '_did a bird just fall out of a tree?'_

Sakura looked down to see a guy dressed in black with thorns, and twigs stuck onto his hair and clothes, limp away cussing at himself

'_Right some bird he is, fucking stalkers'_

Sakura turned away from the window and walked to the spot she originally sat.

"Sakura just follow my plan, it will work I promise" ino begged sakura

"Ino, once again my dog can think of a better plan"

"Well sakura be thankful I'm even helping"

"Your right, thank you so much for this ingenious plan, that no one could of ever thought of" sakura reply was laced with sarcasm.

Ino turned so she faced sakura, she squinted her eyes and glared

Sakura glared back

The tension grew…………………………………..

Tenten and Hinata looked at each other. Tenten shrugged, she got up and left the room

Hinata looked at Tenten than at Sakura and ino, she sweat dropped and followed after Tenten.

The next morning sakura got up, put on a frilly pink dress (courtesy of ino). Sakura scowled at the horrendously, fugly, mess-up dress, it's not that she hates dresses.. just this one…….and maybe a couple others.

_Flashback_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NO FUCKING WAY, NOT THAT PINK FRILLY THING"_

_Sakura gasped wide eyed at the 'thing'_

"_Come on sakura it'll suit the colour of your hair" ino countered as she shove the dress into sakura's arms_

"_No"_

"_Yes"_

"_nooooooo"_

"_yes"_

"_NO"_

"_**Yes"**_

"_N-."_

"_SAY ONE MORE NO AND I'LL TELL EVERYONE IN YOUR SCHOOL THAT YOU'RE ACTUALLY A __**GIRL**__"_

"_you wouldn't"_

"_I WOULD NOW SHUT UP AND PUT ON THIS DRESS"_

_End of flashback_

"Sakura are you dressed yet?" ino called from outside the bathroom

"No"

"Hurry up we have to do your hair"

"Shut up and leave me alone"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY"

"Nothing"

"Good now HURRY UP" ino banged on the door

Sakura stuck her tongue at the door, before turning around and looking at the horrid thing she was holding.

'_ew…………………………………'_

Sakura step out from the bathroom, with a disgusted look on her face, while wearing the frilly horrid thing.

"AW, you look so cute, now wipe that ugly expression of your face" Ino gushed

"I don't want to look cute"

"Whatever, now sit so I can do your hair"

AFTER ONE HOUR OF GETTING READY…………………………………………

Sakura looked in the mirror. She gingerly touched her newly dyed pink hair '_Whoa ino did a pretty good job not a single black hair in sight'_

"ALRIGHT SAKURA TIME TO MEET YOUR PARENTS" ino hollered outside of the bathroom door.

Sakura glanced at herself on last time before turning the knob of the bathroom door and walking out.

Sakura took a deep breath and walked toward the door "Wish me luck guys"

Once sakura got outside she took a deep breath '_breathe in, breathe out, come on sakura it's just meeting which you're parents'_

Sakura straighten her hair, tugged at the fugly thing, that people considered a dress.

'_**ALRIGHT SAKURA YOU ARE READY IN 3, 2, 2 and a half, 2 and one third, 2 and one fifth, 2 and-.' **_

'_SHUT UP ALRIGHTY, sheesh'_

Sakura took one last breath before walking down the street, sakura grew smaller with every step she took '_ahh, why are people looking at me'_

'_**Let's see who wears a pink frilly dress these days'**_

'_Shut up it's not like I wanted to wear this thing'_

Sakura subconsciously looked around at everyone that was staring

"WHAT HAVEN'T YOU GUYS EVER SEEN A GIRL NOWADAYS WEAR PINK FRILLY DRESSES" Sakura spoke her mind

Everyone shook there heads

"Alright then, that was a rhetorical question didn't exactly need you guys to answer it" and with that sakura ran to the starbucks she was suppose to meet her parents at.

Sakura panted as she sat down in front of her parents.

"Aw sakura you look so cute in that dress, did you cut your hair?"

"Yeah I cut my hair"

"So how's school, did you make new friends?"

"Yeah mom"

"Sakura you look really distracted right now is everything alright?"

"…"

"Sakura"

"…" '_oh fuck no, that's not sasuke and them right?'_

"Sakura, can you hear me"

"Huh? Yeah I'm listening"

Sakura's mom sighed and followed sakura's gaze to the table of boys randomly punching each other

"do you know them?"

"Fuck yeah"

"Sakura, language"

"Sorry"

"Well why don't we go say hi to them"

"How 'bout lets not"

"Come on sakura introduce me to your friends"

"Let's not"

"Fine then" '_shocking mom's not arguing back'_

"So mom anything new?"

"Well I'll be visiting you're school in the next few days"

"Oh that's cool… WAIT WHAT?!"

'_Wow that caught everyone's in starbucks attention, I must be one hell of a screamer'_

"Don't be so loud, as I said I'll be visiting your school"

"E-excuse me, you're joking right?" Sakura spat out her drink

"No"

"Oh" Sakura looked down at her formerly pink dress, that was now stained with iced tea and saliva.

Just than from the other side of starbucks the blond idiot hollered

"OI ISN'T THAT SAKI'S SISTER… HEY SAKURA OVER HERE"

'_just when I thought my day couldn't get any better' _ sakura banged her head on the table, and inwardly groaned.

**HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA done another chapter, **

**It took me a long time cause well um, I have a good reason trust me, ok so It happened when I was typing this story, aliens came, ya alien they were green, and well they came and took my awesomeist of the awesomist computer. **

**KIDDING I was just being lazy and didn't type much, but yeah I conqured the CN tower in 24:42 MINUTES DUH. I'm proud of me aren't you?**

**Any ways review plz**


	15. Chapter 15

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND SHIT.**

**SORRY**

**ANY WAYS HERES THE LONG WAITED CHAPTER 15.**

RECAP

Sakura's mom sighed and followed sakura's gaze to the table of boys randomly punching each other

"do you know them?"

"Fuck yeah"

"Sakura, language"

"Sorry"

"Well why don't we go say hi to them"

"How 'bout lets not"

"Come on sakura introduce me to your friends"

"Let's not"

"Fine then" 'shocking mom's not arguing back'

"So mom anything new?"

"Well I'll be visiting you're school in the next few days"

"Oh that's cool… WAIT WHAT?"

'Wow that caught everyone's in starbucks attention, I must be one hell of a screamer'

"Don't be so loud, as I said I'll be visiting your school"

"E-excuse me, you're joking right?" Sakura spat out her drink

"No"

"Oh" Sakura looked down at her formerly pink dress, that was now stained with iced tea and saliva.

Just than from the other side of starbucks the blond idiot hollered

"OI ISN'T THAT SAKI'S SISTER… HEY SAKURA OVER HERE"

'just when I thought my day couldn't get any better' sakura banged her head on the table, and inwardly groaned.

End Recap

"OH, look Sakura, those nice looking boys are waving at you" Said Sakura's mom as she waved back at them.

Sakura inwardly groaned "Mom stop waving please, your embarrassing me"

"Nonsense Sakura, I'm just being friendly"

"No need mom, can we please just leave now" Sakura pleaded

Mrs Haruno, turned toward her daughter and made a 'tsk, tsk' sound "Manners, all those years I sent you to boarding school so you could be a proper lady, waste of money"

"ARGGGGG, MOM PLEASE JUST STOP WAVING"

"Don't raise your voice at me Sakura Haruno"

Sakura crossed her arms across her chest and huffed.

"Hey, Sakura how bout we invite those nice looking boys to dinner with us?"

"Your joking right?, I thought this was suppose to a mother daughter get together thingy"

"Come on Sakura, your almost 18 and I never saw you with a stable boyfriend"

"My personal sex-life if none of you business mom"

"Sex-life?"

"... No, not what your thinking"

"Then it's settled you will go over there and invite them to dinner"

"FUCK NO" Sakura growled and kicked the leg of the table, with flip flops. "HOLY MOTHER.. SON OF A FUCKING BITCH, WHORE BITCH ASSWIPE THIS FUCKING HURTS...OWWWWWWW"

The whole starbucks turned to look at Sakura

Murmurs were heard all around the coffee shop

"SAKURA, YOU ARE A EMBARRASSMENT A DAUGHTER OF MINE WOULD NEVER SWEAR IN PUBLIC"

Sakura glared at her mom and at everyone else that were murmuring about her.

She mumbled something unintelligent and stomped out of starbucks.

"Hey Sakura-chan left" Naruto said

The other boys looked at him

"No Shit sherlock, after that outburst I'd be surprised if she didn't leave" replied Sasuke

"Should we follow, she looks pretty pissed, she might kill someone or worse herself"

"Naruto, it you want to follow you follow, it's none of our business" said Sasuke as he resumed drinking his coffee.

"Heartless jerk" Naruto huffed as he ran out of the shop

Sakura's mom let out a nervous chuckle and apologized to the customers who witnessed this incident.

"Sorry 'bout that my daughter is little bit emotionally unstable"

"Ne, Ne, Sakura-chan, don't walk so fast" Naruto stumbled after the furious pink head. "Sakura-CHAN wai-."

"WHAT?"

Naruto huffed, and wiped his brows with the back of his palm.

"WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT. I DON'T HAVE ALL FUCKING DAY"

Naruto winced at her harsh tone "uh...um...I...I...I...I...um...uh..."

Sakura was seething, her face turned a even darker colour of red. Naruto seemed to have noticed the deadly aura surrounding his beloved Sakura.

"DON'T KILL YOURSELF OR ANYONE FOR THAT MATTER, PLEASE NO MATTER HOW PISSED YOU ARE PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL LIVING AND BREATHING CREATURE THAT ROAM THIS BELOVED EARTH"

The pink headed girl blinked, and her faced flared even brighter, as the pedestrians walking by them stopped and watched the commotion. Sakura lowered her head, to hide her embarrassment quickly turned around and ran.

Naruto stood there shocked for a moment "Huh? WAIT SAKURA-CHAN DON'T KILL YOURSE-."

The blond boy's sentenced unfinished as he was meet with a smack across the back of his head.

He turned to glare at whoever dared to hit his beloved head.

"TEME, what was that for" Naruto glared at the bored looking, dark hair friend.

"Baka" Sasuke replied with an annoyed expression

Just as Naruto was about to chase after Sakura, Sasuke grabbed his arm

"What, let me go teme"

"You'll just embarrass her more"

"How" Naruto scowled

"Hn" With that said Sasuke walked in the direction of the pink headed girl.

Naruto stood there "How, HOW HOW SASUKE"

Shikamaru sighed, "The last comment you said to Sakura made her sound like a mentally unstable person who just broke out of a mental institution"

...I'M SORRY SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNN"

Sakura sat on a nearby bench, her eyes stung with tears that were threatening to fall.

"God, why I'm I crying again, stupid mom, stupid Naruto, stupid world"

Sakura lifted her head, when she heard a grunt. Sasuke stood in front of her with a juice box in hand, and a barely visible blush on his face.

Sakura looked at him quizzically

"Here strawberry milk" Sasuke mumbled and sat beside her on the bench

"Uh.. Thanks"

The couple sat there in silence, while Sakura drank her milk.

"Mm, this is really good, how did you know this was my favorite flavor of milk?"

"Hn, Lucky guess"

Sakura turned to Sasuke her green orbs shining, as a small smile appeared on her pink lips.

"She's pretty cute, I wonder how soft her lips are" As if Sasuke was possessed, his body leaned forward.

"Kami-sama, is Sasuke gonna kiss me" A small blush adorned Sakura's face "Sas-." Before she could finish, Sasuke's lips were on hers. Sakura's eyes widened.

"OI, SAKURA-CHAN. TEME" A loud blond should as he ran towards the couple.

Sasuke immediately pulled away.

Sakura sat there, still with her eyes widen and her mouth slightly agape.

"Sorry" Sasuke mumbled as he's face turned even darker.

'OMG, did Sasuke just kiss us?'

'You bet your lucky ass he did'

'Why?'

'Who cares, he's lips were so soft and yummy'

Sakura's face turned red at the thought of Sasuke's lips.

"OI, What's wrong with you two, your faces are so red, are you sick?"

Sakura gingerly shock her head

Naruto looked back and forth between the two blushing teens

"What were you to doing" Naruto winked suggestively.

Both teens slapped Naruto on the back of the head.

'DAMN HORMONES' Sasuke thought.

DONE!, haha a little bit of fluff for you guys, there will be more to come. FLUFFYNESS.

Sorry for the prolonged update. PLS READ and REVIEW.


End file.
